12 años juntos
by Mislu
Summary: Llevaban mucho tiempo juntos. 12 años desde que se intercambiaron los anillos. Y ahora todo parece derrumbarse por las inseguridades.


Era mediodía en Ciudad Celeste, en el gimnasio de dicha ciudad hay una mujer de treinta cuatro años pelirroja llorando desconsoladamente en su habitación, con otra chica peliazul y una chica castaña que la intentaban levantar el ánimo sin éxito.

—¿Oye no crees que ir a tu antigua casa es un poco exagerado? —pregunta con una risa nerviosa Dawn.

—No quiero que ni que Ashley, ni Delia, ni Pikachu, ni Azurill me vean llorar por ese tonto que me está engañando...

—No te está engañando Misty.

—Lo que dice Dawn es cierto —confirma May—. Seguro que te lo estás imaginando.

—Pasan todos los días juntos, él llega a casa a las tantas y además siempre que les veo ella le está abrazando... —solloza Misty

—Serena siempre... Ha sido muy cariñosa con Ash...

—Aun así —sigue llorando Misty—. Además de que son ex-novios, los ex-novios no se pasan todo el día juntos...

Ash llevaba haciendo cosas extrañas desde hacía dos meses, dando explicaciones que ni si quiera él se creía.

Las dos chicas que intentaban consolar a su amiga se levantaron de la cama y gritaron de frustración, Misty ni si quiera les estaba haciendo caso, llevaban ahí como dos horas intentando consolar a su amiga. Misty levanto la cabeza de su almohada y miró a sus amigas.

—Misty, tú te pasas todo el día con tu ex-novio —acusa Dawn.

—Y vosotros durasteis dos años —le recuerda May—. Ash y Serena solo estuvieron un año como máximo. Y sabes que Ash cada vez que estas con Gary lo pasa mal pero en ningún momento ha dudado de ti.

—Pero...

—Pero nada —le fulmina May, harta—. Te levantas de la cama y le dices a Gary que tenéis que dejar de veros... O al menos no tanto...

—¿Por qué haría eso? —pregunta confusa Misty, limpiándose las lagrimas—. ¿Además qué tiene que ver eso con que Ash me esté engañando?

—¡Por millonésima vez, Ash Ketchum no te está engañando!

—Tranquila Dawn —dice May acariciando le el hombro—. Misty... Ash y Gary... Nos hicieron prometer que no te diríamos nada.

—¿El qué? Y ya habéis dicho demasiado así que continuar.

—¿Te acuerdas de la vez que hubo una tormenta y tuviste que quedarte a dormir en casa de Gary? —preguntó May, Misty asintió, solo había pasado una vez, como para no acordarse—. Ash cuando se enteró de ello, se fue a su casa y le pegó un puñetazo y empezaron una pelea.

Era turno para levantarse, Misty, esta vez furiosa. Ash no había confiado en ella, sólo habían pasado dos años de ese día ese y ella no supo nada de eso.

—Voy a matar a ese Ash Ketchum —dijo entre dientes la pelirroja—. ¡No confía en mí! ¡En mí!

—Misty, hace poco estabas llorando porque pensabas que Ash te estaba engañando con Serena.

—Y me está engañando con ella... Ellos dos están muy extraños... —dice volviendo a poner voz triste—. Serena creo que sigue enamorada de él y él... No lo sé. Por lo menos Gary no está enamorado de mi, así que tiene ningún motivo para desconfiar.

—Bueno...

—¿Bueno? —repitió Misty confundida mirando a Dawn.

—Gary ese mismo día dijo que aún te amaba y que no te olvidaría tan fácilmente, también eso cabreó a Ash para que le pegara tan fuerte.

Misty no dijo nada mas, solo agarró las llaves de su cómoda y se fue dirección hacia la puerta, se detuvo y miro a sus amigas.

—No os puedo llevar al centro Pokemon de Ciudad verde... ¿Os importa ir solas? Sé que habéis venido aquí para animarme pero...

—Tranquila —repuso rápida Dawn—. Te puedes ir... ¿Pero estás segura de ir? Eso fue hace mucho... Y aunque las dos estemos seguras de que Gary sigue colado por ti no creo que...

—Vete —le dijo May, tapando la boca a Dawn—. Si la dejo continuar, seguro que sigue dando vueltas a lo mismo.

Misty asintió y salió de la habitación, para poco después salir de la casa y arrancar el coche.

Gary enamorado de ella. Ash celoso. Gary idiota. Pelea entre Ash y Gary. Nadie le dijo nada. Misty confusa. Serena seguro que le sigue gustando Ash. Ash y Serena muy juntos. Misty furiosa por recordar eso.

Bufó enfadada, ¿por qué se tenía que enterar de todo eso, ese día, justo ese día?

Después de media hora llegó a pueblo Paleta, se dirigió directamente hacia la casa de Gary Oak, su ex-novio y sobre todo mejor amigo. Se fue a la puerta y llamó repetidamente al timbre.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó el dueño de la casa, al abrir la puerta miro con ojos sorprendidos a Misty—. ¿Pelirroja, que haces aquí?

—Dime que no es cierto.

—¿Qué no es cierto? —preguntó extrañado el castaño, miró con atención a la chica—. ¿Has llorado?

—Dime que May y Dawn mienten, que están equivocadas, que habido un error... O que tu ya no sientes nada por mí, que solo sientes amistad.

Gary miro con atención a la pelirroja, Misty estaba temblando y tenía lagrimas amontonada en sus ojos, era diciembre y todo estaba nevado.

Misty le miro a él, era musculoso, aunque siempre lo ocultaba detrás de una bata. Su pelo seguía igual de castaño si no fuera por una cana que apenas se veía y sus ojos, sus ojos eran preciosos.

—Pelirroja entra estás...

—¡Dime que no es verdad! —grito ella, deshaciendo el agarre que había hecho Gary para que entrase—. Dime que ya no sientes nada por mí.

—No quiero mentirte.

Misty bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza, esto no podía estar pasando.

—Me dejaste tu a mí.

—Pelirroja entra.

Misty continuo ahí quieta, mirándole a los ojos, aunque estaba temblando no quería entrar, primero quería solucionarlo y después bromear sobre eso.

—Me dejaste tu a mí, sin ninguna explicación y empezaste a salir con chicas...

—Misty entra y hablemos, como sigas así vas a enfermarte —la agarró de la cintura y la metió dentro, para después cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

La chica seguía temblando pero no era por el frío... No solamente era por el frío, sino por la frustración y la furia que sentía hacia su mejor amigo Gary. Porque si, eran mejores amigos... ¿Así que al final si que era cierto que una mujer y un hombre no pueden ser solamente amigos?

La llevó hasta el sillón de su salón y preparó en la cocina una taza de café, para después dárselo y sentarse en el sillón continuó mirando como se lo tomaba.

—Idiota —fue lo primero que salió de sus labios cuando recupero los colores—. Eres idiota Gary Oak.

—Yo también estoy de acuerdo con eso.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto Misty mirándole a los ojos—. Tú me dejaste.

—Waterflower no tengo ninguna explicación para eso, solo sé que sigo enamorado de ti.

Ella solamente se quedo en silencio.

—Sé que eres una Ketchum pero aunque no me creas me cuesta llamarte así.

—¿Por qué me dejaste? —pregunta Misty con un hilo de voz—. Si me querías... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Empezaste conmigo porque Ash había empezando a salir con Serena.

—¡Eso no es...! —grita pero baja la mirada avergonzada—. Pero me gustabas y te quería mucho, incluso...

—Y cuando Ash dejó a Serena...

—¡Seguí contigo!

—Si —sonrío triste Gary—. Pero siempre estabas con él, siempre te veías triste conmigo y con él reías y sonreías abiertamente... Y las miradas que os echabais... Me dolían y preferí cortar nuestra relación antes de cometer la estupidez de pedirte matrimonio para que te quedaras conmigo.

—Gary...

—No te estoy diciendo esto para que vuelvas conmigo o para que sientas lastima de mí. Lleváis muchos años juntos y tenéis una hija a la que adoro... Es solo que...

—Te he obligado a decírmelo, perdona.

El chico agarró sus manos y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—En realidad me has hecho un favor.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Misty mirando su taza de café y Gary mirándola a ella, tenía miedo de perderla por eso no se lo dijo en ningún momento, pero cuando peleó con Ash, necesitó decírselo. Porque sentía que había traicionado a su amigo.

—Conozco a una chica muy divertida llamada Du...

—Pelirroja ya lo he intentado, por eso empecé a salir con chicas después de dejarte... No salió bien.

—Pero Duplica es genial y...

—Por ahora prefiero estar solo.

—¿Y que pasara con nosotros? —pregunto Misty temerosa—. ¿Ya no seremos amigos?

—Por eso temía decírtelo, no quería que te alejaras de mi.

—Pero... ¿No te será más difícil estando conmigo? —preguntó Misty—. Lo digo por experiencia.

—Seguramente —sonrió Gary.

—¿Te presento a Duplica? —insiste Misty, el castaño se ríe—. Quiero a Ash... Aunque me esté engañando le quiero...

—¿Te está engañando? —preguntó Gary—. Es muy idiota pero engañarte...

—Se pasa todos los días después del trabajo con Serena, se abrazan y...

—Misty dudo mucho que Ash te esté engañando, aunque me duela admitirlo —dice Gary soltando sus manos—. Y lo de que se pasen todo el día abrazándose... Serena es muy cariñosa con él.

Misty se cruzo de brazos y bufo.

—Vaya enamorado estáas hecho, ni si quiera defiendes mi hipótesis de que Ash me esté engañando con Serena —se burlo Misty, el castaño rió—. ¿Cómo estamos ahora? Digo, tu y yo...

—Como siempre.

—Pero...

—Misty yo decidí no contártelo porque tenía miedo de no verte más. Prefiero que sigamos como hasta ahora.

—... En vez de vernos todos los días... ¿Podemos vernos dos o tres veces a la semana? —pregunta Misty, aún sabiendo que estaba mal.

También estaba preocupada por Ash porque ahora le entendía cuando llegaba a casa de casa de Gary y él se enfadaba con ella, no eran simples celos.

—Claro.

Misty le dio un último sorbo a su café y se levantó del sillón, tenía que irse cuanto antes porque si no se iba a poner a llorar y eso ni de broma.

—Me voy a matar a Ash Ketchum.

—Sigo pensando que no te está engañando.

Ella gruño como despido y salió de la casa. Se quedó pegada a la puerta, su corazón latía a mil por ahora y tenía unas horribles ganas de llorar... Quería mucho a Gary pero quería más a Ash.

¿Dónde estaría Ash Ketchum? Bueno iría a su casa... Aparte, necesitaba estar con Ashley.

Después de unos minutos llegó a su casa, ya que vivían en Pueblo Paleta. Entró por la cocina y vio a Delia cocinando, como de costumbre.

—Hola, he llegado.

—¡Mamá! —grito una niña pelinegra—. ¡Mamá, papá te tiene una sorpresa!

Misty se agacho y cogió a su hija en brazos, la miro extrañada.

—¿Una sorpresa? —la niña asiente, con una risa—. ¿Delia que sorpresa?

La mujer sonrío con ternura.

—Mi hijo. Que a veces tiene su lado romántico.

Misty bajó a su hija, que se fue corriendo hasta el salón, la pelirroja se acercó a la mujer, que estaba con una sonrisa.

—Delia había venido aquí a matar a Ash, no a que me diera una sorpresa.

La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida pero negó con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy... Verdad?

—¿Lunes?

—Misty... Hoy es tu aniversario con el atontado de mi hijo. Hoy es siete de noviembre. Hoy hace doce años que os casasteis.

La chica abrió los ojos, no se acordaba, había estado tan preocupada porque pensaba que Ash la engañaba que no se acordó de su propio aniversario.

—Cariño has llorado... ¿Estás bien?

—¡¿Tu hijo no puede hacer que lo odie?! ¿¡Ni en estos momentos?!

Con una gran grito ahogado Misty se fue corriendo hacia la cocina, Delia se quedo ahí sonriendo, esa niña que se había convertido en una mujer, nunca cambiaba.

—¡Ash Ketchum! —gritó la pelirroja—. ¡Te mato! ¡Te mato! ¡Te mato! ¡Te mato!

Ash que estaba con su hija jugando miró sorprendido a su esposa, le dijo algo en el oído a su hija esta después de sonreír a su padre cómplice se fue de la cocina.

—Te mato. Te mato. Te mato. Te mato...

La pelirroja estaba llorando, no podía mas con ese maldito día...

—Mist... —el azabache corrió hacia ella y la abrazo, Misty le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza—. ¿Pero qué pasa?

—Serena y tú... ¿Me estás engañando? —preguntó sollozando.

Había estado aguantado en casa de Gary y ahora no podía aguantar más las lagrimas, ya no podía más.

—¿Qué? —la separó para mirarle a los ojos—. ¡Mist no te estoy engañando!

—Pero... Serena y tu estáis todos los días juntos... Llegas muy tarde y ella... Te esta abrazando todo el día...

Ash la separó por completo y dio vueltas sobre sí mismo mientras se revolvía el pelo, nervioso.

—¡Mamá! —grito Ashley con un cd en la mano para luego dárselo a la pelirroja—. Papá me ha dado esto para ti.

—Feliz aniversario Mist —dijo Ash deteniéndose y mirándola—. Cariño ve con la abuela y con Mr. Mime, han preparado galletas.

—¿Mamá...? —miro Ashley preocupada a su madre.

Misty se quitó las lagrimas y miró con una sonrisa a su hija.

—Ve con la abuela cariño y luego te comes tu sola ese pastel tan grande que tiene escondido tu padre detrás de su espalda.

—¡Sí!

Y tras esa afirmativa de la niña esta se fue donde estaba su abuela. Misty miró el cd esperando descubrir lo que había escondido en su interior, sin éxito claro.

—En ese cd están nuestras fotos, nuestros vídeos. Todo sobre los últimos doce años —dijo Ash acercándose a la pelirroja, abrazándola de nuevo—. Lo siento. He estado con Serena, Brock, Millo, Iris —puntualizó los últimos tres nombres—. Sabes que se me da fatal todo lo que no tenga que ver con la tecnología así que les pedí ayuda... Y se lo iba a pedir a Dawn y a May pero ellas te cuentan todo. Lo siento Mist... ¡Y no desconfíes de mi! Además Serena está casada, ¡y aunque no lo estuviera no te engañaría con ella!

Misty lloro aún más fuerte.

—¿Pero por qué sigues llorando?

—Idiota... —dijo Misty con tono infantil—. Tienes razón Dawn y May me cuentan todo.

—¿Todo? ¿Qué es todo?

—Olvídalo —le abrazo con fuerza—. Lo siento por todo Ash, te amo y perdona por haber dudado de ti... Perdona por todo.

—Insisto... ¿Qué es todo?

—Nada... Vamos a ver el cd. Estoy deseando ver lo que hay dentro.

—Misty... Llevamos casados doce años, sin contar los años que llevamos como amigos, te conozco de sobra. Dímelo.

Misty se secó por completo las lagrimas y suspiró.

—Me contaron la pelea que tuviste con Gary hace dos años... Idiota. Me lo tenias que haber contado tú. Ahora entiendo todo un poco mejor.

Ash soltó a Misty y se separó de ella con el ceño fruncido.

Misty observó bien a su marido, moreno, sus ojos color chocolate, el cabello negro como el carbón, su sonrisa que a cualquier mujer daría lo que fuera para que fuera para ella...

—¡Las voy a matar! Las pedí que no te contaran nada.

—¿Cómo se enteraron?

—Habían venido a traer sus Pokémon a Gary para que los revisarán ya que tenía un concurso muy importante y bueno, nos vieron en medio de la acción.

Misty asintió, estaba contenta de que lo de Serena solo hubieran sido imaginaciones suyas, pero se sentía mal porque Ash no le contara la pelea, también se sentía mal por Gary a la que encontraría una mujer enseguida.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste? —repitió.

—No te rías —gruñe Ash, Misty negó con la cabeza—. Tenía miedo de que si te decía que... ¿Sabes lo de Gary?

—Si —contestó bajando la mirada—. Lo siento por eso... No lo sabía, ni si quiera lo sospechaba, me había dejado él y como salía con chicas yo...

—Por eso mismo no te lo dije, porque él te dejo —la corta Ash—. Pensé que si sabias que Gary seguía enamorado de ti, me dejarías y empezarías a estar con él y a mi... Me destrozarías.

Misty le abrazó, le abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, se separó un poco de él para luego mirarle con superioridad.

—Mira Ash Ketchum no te voy a dejar por nadie, ni por Gary Oak ni por el tío mas bueno que exista —argumenta—. Y no te dejaría por la sencilla razón de que llevo enamorada de ti desde que tengo diez años, hemos pasado casados doce años y te he estado aguantado cada uno de estos años, si eso no es amor no sé lo que es. Así que la próxima vez me cuentas las cosas.

—Te amo Misty Ketchum y haría cualquier cosa para que no me dejaras. No te quiero perder.

Estuvieron abrazados unos minutos más hasta que la pelirroja se separó de Ash y le miró avergonzada.

—No tengo ningún regalo por nuestro aniversario...

Ash se rió con ganas, ahora eso era lo que menos le importaba, le importaba estar con la maravillosa, celosa, tierna... Chica que tenía entre sus brazos y nada más.

—No importa.

—¡Te lo compensare te lo prometo!

—¿Podría ser esta noche? —bromeo él, ella le dio un pequeño puñetazo—. Te amo Misty Ketchum.

—Idiota —dice la pelirroja con una sonrisa para luego atraerle hacia ella y plantarle un tierno beso en los labios—. Te amo Ash Ketchum. Nunca lo olvides y ahora quiero ver este cd tan maravilloso y que nuestra hija como la he prometido se coma el maravilloso pastel que ha hecho su abuela.

—Mist... Lo he hecho yo.

La pelirroja sonrío nerviosa, se separó del pelinegro y comprobó el pastel, parecía comestible.

—No me mientas... ¿Lo hizo Brock no?

—No.

—¿Millo?

—No.

—¿Iris?

—No.

—¿Serena? —preguntó como última esperanza.

—¡Misty Ketchum! ¡Esa maravilla de pastel lo he hecho yo! ¡Yo no cocino mal! ¡Al menos no tanto como tú!

—Es que... —empezó a decir pero vio como su marido hacía un puchero—. De acuerdo. Lo has hecho tú. Llamare a los demás para que empecemos a comerlo.

La pelirroja iba a salir del salón cuando su marido le agarró la mano y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Quiero besarte de nuevo.

Dicho eso, la besó con pasión, amor, posesión...

—Eres mía señorita Ketchum.

—Y tu eres mío señor Ketchum-Maestro Pokémon —corraboro Misty divertida—. Por cierto hay que encontrar una chica a Gary, he pensado en Duplica pero él no quiere oír nada así que habrá que hacerlo a trai...

Ash la volvió a besar, quería que ella no mencionara a Gary ni a nadie, solo quería disfrutar de ella y de su familia, mañana se encargaría de otros asuntos. Ahora estaba feliz porque llevaba doce años con su mujer, doce años preciosos. De los que él se encargaría que esos doce años se alargaran hasta toda su vida.

¡**Estoy harta de que mi móvil no me deje subirlo! ¡Espero que os guste, estoy va por el día Pokeshipping! Los siento por las faltas de ortografía, pero estoy muy cansada y muerta de sueño, ¡espero que os guste! ¡Tened un buen día! **


End file.
